The meaning of destiny
by Lacus Yamato
Summary: When your heart tells you one thing but, someone tells you something else what are you to do? Can our hearts ever be wrong? And what truly is the meaning of destiny? SxL, KxL, MxM, AxC
1. You're a girl?

Hey Lacus Yamato here!

**This fic my cousin and I r writing 2 gether cuz a) we're bored ^_^ and b) she's like IN love with shinn...and the KxL pairing...so yah!**

**Don't worry i'm still working on Never Mess with Me...I haven't forgotten! Pls if you have 2 flame don't be 2 harsh! Otherwise i appreciate nice reviews **

**Summary: When your heart tells you one thing but, someone tells you something else what are you to do? Can our hearts ever be wrong? And what truly is the meaning off destiny? SxL, KxL, MxM**

**Pls enjoy! **

**The meaning of destiny **

**

* * *

**

Chapter one: You're...a girl?

"Father you summoned me?" A black haired boy with ruby red eyes asked his father; this boy was the prince of ZAFT Prince Shinn Asuka.

"Yes son I summoned you because we need your opinion on a very important matter" his father replied. Shinn's eyes widened 'Father never asks for my opinion on anything unless...god please don't tell me he wants to get me married! I know I'm only twenty but still...' The king nodded towards his adviser Gilbert Durandal.

"Your highness your father and I are very worried with the situation between ZAFT and Logo's" he started. Shinn knew this problem was getting worse everyday; the people of ZAFT wanted action from the castle and fast. Though they were trying very hard to control the situation riots were threatening to break-that was why Shinn's brother Kira was out near the border to calm down the people.

"What do you propose?" Shinn asked curiously; Durandal continued "We plan to hire three people who we think can help". Shinn looked confused "Three people?" "Yes they are the best trained fighters here, it is said that these three can run so fast it looks like they're flying and can take out anyone; anywhere. We already sent a message for them and a wait a reply from them shortly".

"If they are the best then why aren't they in the military?" Shinn asked but was interrupted "Your majesty! We have a messenger here saying that he has a reply from C.H.R". "C.H.R" Shinn asked aloud "Are you sure they're reliable?".

"Please bring him in" the king ordered the guard bowed and brought in the messenger.

"My lord! I have the reply you a waited for. They say that they will agree if there demands are met" the messenger started "They also stated that they shall be here in two days time".

"Thank you please let them know that all there demands have been met as promised" the king simply said and the messenger bowed and left.

"Are you sure about them? You don't even know there full name or names! They only signed with there initials" Shinn asked.

"I'm sure they will help us" the king said strongly.

* * *

Kira Yamato was riding back from his one-week visit to the border to calm down the people near-by. Twenty-one year old Kira was Shinn's older brother who carries his mothers' maiden name. He is like a reflection of his mother: chocolate brown hair and beautiful gentle lavender eyes; he was next in line for the throne and still not married.

He sighed and decided that his squad should take a break before continuing there ride home 'Tori must be tired' he thought as he looked at his horse.

The squad stopped by a small pond where the horses took a drink. Kira sighed and sat down

"Hey kid you look tired, with all those complains from those people I thought you would've knocked them out." Mu LaFlaga his top commander walked over to him and sat down beside him

"At least we have most of the people's trust right now" Kira told him. Mu knew that Kira wasn't the type to lose his patient and knock someone out-nope that was Shinn. Kira was the gentle patient type; but he wasn't a pushover and he was strong when strength was needed to be enforced.

Kira heard something and froze; all of a sudden arrows flew out of the woods

"Take up your positions! We're under attack!" Kira ordered drawing his sword and grabbing his shield.

Arrows continued to fly and then a wave of un-uniformed soldiers appeared swords ready in hand 'It's an ambush!' Kira thought as he dodged an attack. An enemy swordsmen approached Kira from behind and attacked him but Kira was too quick but at the same time he was too slow and got hit on his forearm while trying to shield his face.

"Your highness!" Mu cried as he tried to get to Kira. Kira staggered back and was chased into the forest by two enemy soldiers 'I must be there target!' he thought as he clutched his wound while running.

Arrows flew 'Damn it! More must be following me! If this keeps up I'm finished' he thought as he dodged the arrows and tripped.

"Damn it!" he cried. The enemy soldiers sped up and surrounded him 'I'm done for' Kira thought. Just then they heard a soft commanding voice

"Stop!" everyone froze and then all Kira saw was a flash of pink and then the enemy soldiers were running some wounded-but not fatally.

Kira watched the person with a purple hooded cape in front of him

"Thank you sir very much-" he started but stopped in shock when he found out that his savior was a she and not a he

"Uh I mean ma'am?". The girl with pink hair smiled and giggled as she walked towards Kira and spoke in a very angelic voice "Here let me see your arm".

"Uh it's nothing" Kira winced as he saw his arm "No please give me your arm and let me tend to it" the girl said grabbing his arm and started to take care of it; Kira blushed as he watched the girl closely.

"There how does that feel your highness?"

"It feels much better thank you Miss..?" The girl giggled "Is it my name that you wish to know?"

"Yes it's not fair if you know who I am but I don't know you. Besides how am I going to thank you properly?" Kira replied.

"My name is-"

"Oh there you are!" a girl with short magenta hair, blue eyes and a blue hooded cape approached them "C'mon we better get going or we'll be, oh pardon my intrusion your highness but my friend and I better get going". The pink haired girl nodded

"Goodbye Prince Kira!"

"Wait!" Kira called getting up and grabbing the girl's arm "Can we meet again? Soon?" he said.

The girl smiled "I'm sure we will meet again soon" she said and left like the wind.

'Wow' Kira thought " Hold on a second...a girl SAVED ME?"

* * *

"Lacus what were you doing?" Lunamaria, Lacus's cousin asked her as they were running through the forest.

"Luna I couldn't leave him...he was in need of assistance" Lacus answered

"Hm but still"

"But still what? The reason we fight and draw swords is not to kill but to protect".

Lunamaria Hawke and Lacus Clyne were great swords women they were strong and enjoyed helping the people of there home. They knew that after the murder of there family something had to be done to protect ZAFT and it's innocent people; this was why they wear a hooded cape and draw swords to protect; no more children should be orphaned and be alone; like them until they met up with a person who is like a mother to them: Murrue Ramius. She taught the girls everything they needed to know; she is also very kind and intelligent.

Luna was silent as they continued there journey "I received reply from the King he says that our demands will be met".

Lacus turned to look at Luna "You mean?" "Yes we get our own house and we work directly for the king" Luna continued.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Lacus cheered "Privacy is something that we both like to keep. Let's hurry up and meet up with Murrue she was worried".

* * *

The next day Kira had arrived home and was quickly rushed into his chambers where the doctors were waiting for him. Even after all his protests of being okay he couldn't win this fight and reluctantly went into his chambers.

"Your majesty! Prince Kira has arrived but he has suffered a minor injury" a maid reported.

"Oh my!" Queen Via gasped worriedly "Where is the Prince at now?"

"He has just reached his chambers my lady".

Queen Via quickly thanked the maid and made her way to Kira's chamber.

Shinn was waiting outside of Kira's chamber because the medics said they needed everyone out of the room.

"Shinn!" he heard a voice call him; he turned to see the queen running up to him.

"Mother, don't worry Kira's fine. The doctors are with him now and requests that we give them some space to tend to his wound" he explained to her. Queen Via sighed a sigh of relief but her lavender eyes still showed signs of worry, Shinn walked over and sat his mother down on a chair.

"He's tough mother; there really is no need to worry. Wow this makes me wonder what would happen if I got injured? Would you be as worried?" Shinn joked trying to ease the tension "Of course I would! I am your mother after all! A mother's heart is always worried about her children!"

"And her children's heart is only for there mother" Kira said stepping out of his chamber

"Oh Kira!" his mother said hugging him "I'm sorry I made you worry mother" he apologized hugging her back.

"My lady and your highness's! Your presence is needed in the throne room!" a maid. The three looked at each other and started for the throne room

"I think they have arrived" Shinn said "They?" Kira questioned. "Yes father has hired people to help us they are the best fighters in ZAFT I hope these men are strong".

* * *

As they reached the throne room they were announced, as Kira walked into the throne room he noticed something familiar or was it someone?

Inside the throne room was the King, Mu, and Durandal. There were also three people in hooded capes a blue one, a purple one, and a red one; the hoods were up so no one could see there faces.

The King stood up "Are you there C.H.R?".

The one in the red hood spoke "Yes we are your majesty; we are here and at your service" the person's voice sounded feminine and as the three knelt down on one knee and continued "I also take it that our demands are met, or am I mistaken?"

"No your demands have been met. Now if I may be so bold as to ask but can you please remove your capes one at a time and tell me your names? the King requested.

"Of course your majesty" the red one said as 'he' got up like the other two and nodded at them.

The red one pulled down the hood to revealed to everyone in the castle's surprise a women "My name is Murrue Ramius". She had brown hair up to her shoulder and brown eyes. Kira studied the other two.

The purple one walked up and also revealed to the castle that she was a girl "My name is Lacus Clyne" she spoke with a soft sweet voice; Kira was shocked to see her again, but part of him was also delighted 'At least now I can thank her properly. What kind of man would I be if I didn't' he thought, Lacus had long pink hair and baby blue eyes.

And the last one pulled down her hood "I am Lunamaria Hawke" her hair short magenta hair and blue eyes.

Everyone was quiet; Kira took this time to look at Shinn.

Poor Shinn he looked like he was frozen he started to stutter "You're...girls?"

Luna's eyes flashed up to look at him but she offered no comment 'Geez THIS idiot's a prince? I really don't see what is wrong with being a girl and being able to fight! Oh I get it he's scared!' she thought.

"Is something the matter your highness?" Murrue asked calmly, Kira covered Shinn's mouth with his hand and said "Oh no nothing's the matter! Please pardon my brother's out burst"

Kira shot Shinn a glare and he shut up. "Well that's good but you need not apologize for nothing your highness we are fairly accustom to reactions like that now" Lacus commented smiling.

The King cleared his throat "Mu I want you to escort these ladies to the house we build for them" he ordered.

Mu bowed and walked up to Murrue "Mu LaFlaga at your service my lady" he whispered and kissed her hand. "Err pleasure is mine good sir. Now please take us to our home" she asked sweetly while what she really was thinking was: 'GET YOU HANDS OFF OF ME! AND JUST LEAD ME TO MY DAMN HOME!'

* * *

Mu lead the girls to there new home; it was a small house beside the castle walls.

"Oh my! It's wonderful" Lacus gasped.

Just then they heard loud screams!

* * *

**Chapter one done! pls R&R**

**Thank you!**


	2. Gratitude

**Lacus Yamato here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny! **

**Pls enjoy **

**The meaning of destiny chapter 2:**

**

* * *

**

Gratitude

"Lacus, Luna let's go" Murrue's commanded "Right" the girls agreed and ran off to see what the problem was.

Kira and the other royal heard the scream and raced into the courtyard to find out what had happened. They were met up with Lacus, Luna, and Murrue at the courtyard who were trying to console some women.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kira questioned "Your highness!" one women gasped she seemed in pain Kira noted; Shinn recognized them as some of the castle maids. "Please you must heard what we have to say!" the oldest women cried.

"As we were making our way to the castle we were attacked by some bandits...but these aren't any ordinary bandits they are trained soldiers from Logo's" her daughter continued.

"What proof do you have? Besides being witness" Shinn asked "I don't doubt you but we need some evidence-" Shinn was cut off by the daughter "Here is your proof your highness! I ripped this badge off of a soldier who was there" she said taking the badge out of her pouch and handing it over to Shinn.

Kira looked over at the women until his eyes rested upon Lacus who was trying treat and calm down the older woman;

"It's alright, everything will be fine. Prince Kira do you have a place where we can put these women so I can treat them properly?" Lacus asked turning to him; Kira nodded his head. "Of course" he said while he walked over to Lacus on the women; he picked up the older woman and said "Follow me. Lady Lacus you need not worry about treating them; we shall take them to the royal doctor" "If that is your wish" Lacus replied softly. Shinn mirrored his brothers movements and picked up the maids' daughter and followed Kira.

The king looked at Murrue and said "You must be exhausted please return to your house and we'll see you at the ball" "Yes your majesty" the three girls bowed and left.

* * *

"Well that was weird!" Luna remarked as she flopped on the couch "I agree" Lacus said quietly passing by and heading to her room she yawned and announced that she was going to rest.

As Lacus finished her bath she looked out of her room window and looked upon the castle. _"Please find time during the ball tonight to meet me at the balcony" _was what Prince Kira had whispered into her ear as he picked up the women.

'Why would Prince Kira ask me to do that? Why does he need to speak to me?' Lacus wondered blushing at the thought. She sighed and crawled into bed.

A couple hours later Lacus heard a soft tap "Lacus it's time to get ready for the ball" Murrue said walking into the room and gently sat on the bed; Lacus stirred and sat up yawning

"Alright I'll get up now" she giggled. Murrue smiled and left the room. Lacus got up and walked up to the closet "Now what should I wear?" she asked herself thoughtfully; after looking through her closet she settled on a blue dress with purple lining. She brushed her hair and put on her mother's necklace; Lacus looked at her self in the body length mirror she was happy with what she was wearing-simplicity was always Lacus's style.

Lacus walked out of her room and went to check on Lunamaria. "Luna are you ready?" Lacus asked as she opened her cousin room door

"Yeah" just like Lacus her cousin enjoyed simplicity: Lunamaria was dressed in a wine colour dress with a bracelet and necklace. "You both look wonderful!" Murrue gasped at the door "And you as well!" Lacus complemented. Murrue was clad in a red dress, necklace and earrings.

"Well shall we go?"

* * *

The castle was bright and lively; Lacus loved the atmosphere. As they approached the ballroom Lacus got a glimpse of Prince Kira.

Kira and Shinn sat beside their father. Kira was dressed in his best uniform lined with all his medals, badges and his crown; Shinn was dressed the same. Lacus blushed as she watched the Prince as she quietly walked with Murrue to talk with the majesties. "Ah Lady Murrue how are you and the girls?" Queen Via asked smiling as she looked at the girls

"We're fine thank you for your concern my lady" "Please relax and enjoy yourselves! I have arranged for you three to sit by me!"

"Thank you my lady and don't worry we will" Luna and Lacus promised as they sat down beside Murrue and chatted quietly with the Queen.

Kira tried not to stare at Lacus; but he couldn't help himself she was really beautiful! He sighed and sucked in a deep breath "Get a grip" he murmured as he sat up and shyly walked up to the girls. "Lady Lacus would you honor me with a dance?" he asked smoothly while offering his hand to her, Lacus looked surprised and blushed "Uh okay" she agreed accepting his hand and allowing him to guide her to the dance floor.

"So lady Lacus-" Kira started but was cut off "Please your highness just simply call me Lacus" she smiled. Kira returned the smile and said "Alright I'll call you Lacus if you agreed to call me Kira".

"Okay then Kira. Uh may I ask you something?" "Yeah ask me anything!" Kira said "How is the women who we-" "Kira! Oh Kira! Where are you I want to see you again!" a voice called for him. "Uh oh!" Kira groaned "Lacus come with me now quietly!" he said as he held onto her hand and they both slipped outside undetected.

"Is something the matter Kira" Lacus asked as they stopped by a bench in the royal garden "No no it's nothing!" he said "Oh I remembered I wanted to thank you properly for saving my life and I wanted to give you this" he explained handing her a gold clip that was shaped as two curves overlapping each other slightly. Lacus gasped "It's beautiful Kira but I really can't accept this...this is too much!" "Nonsense!"

Lacus smiled and accepted the clip as Kira helped her put it on "Thank you Kira...this gift I will treasure".

Kira's heart warmed and his smile brightened when he heard her say that "Really?" "Of course I love it!". Hearing that also made Kira happy he had thought about what or how he should thank her for sometime so he got her something straight from his heart.

"Look how beautiful the night sky looks" Lacus commented gazing up at the night sky; Kira smiled and agreed "You know truth be told I was quiet surprised that day you saved me" "Why was it a blow to your male ego?" Lacus teased.

Kira looked at her "Yeah that and the fact that you were a girl" "I'm not that surprised; the look on your face explained what you were thinking" Lacus giggled and gasped "Look Kira! A shooting star!" "Make a wish" Kira said as he looked up and then he turned to she Lacus her hands clasped together and eyes closed.

"What did you wish for?" Kira asked when she opened her eyes "I can't tell you that silly! Or else my wish will not come true. Did you make a wish?" "Yes" Kira admitted.

"You know Kira this is my first time here in the capital". Kira looked surprised "Well then Lacus tomorrow I would enjoy giving you a tour of our city" he said taking a step back and bowing. "Thank you Kira I would love your company" she accepted smiling. Kira and Lacus totally lost track of time and even forgot about the ball itself; for the rest of that evening they stayed outside talking, until Lacus heard someone call her name "Lacus! Lacus!" "Luna!" Lacus said as she saw her cousin. "C'mon Murrue wants us to head back home" Luna informed her "Alright" she turned to Kira "Good night Kira!" "Good night Lacus, Lady Lunamaria"

"Please call me Luna your highness." she requested then gave a sour look "Lady Lunamaria sounds like I'm old and married!" "Now you know how I feel when people are always addressing me as 'Lord Yamato' or 'Your highness'" the three shared a small laugh and parted.

* * *

"So" Luna said as they met up with Murrue "Mind telling us how one dance could have lasted four hours" "Luna maybe before you ask Lacus why don't you tell her about your dance with Prince Shinn" Murrue said smugly as Luna blushed "Prince Shinn?" Lacus giggled. "Yes if I recall Luna was the only lady company he kept for the night" Murrue continued thoughtfully "Murrue!" "Is that so?" "Lacus!"

"Yup he wasn't really interested in anyone else but her" "That's not true!" Luna denied.

"Okay smart one what about you and Sir LaFlaga? hm and what about Lacus and Kira?" Luna demanded putting her hands on her hip smirking as she saw Lacus and Murrue blush.

Lacus awoke and told Murrue and Luna about Kira's offer to show her around town "It seems that someone has a date with Prince Kira!" Luna squealed "And from the looks of it seems that the Prince gave you that clip!". Lacus blushed; truth be told she really loved that clip.

Murrue glanced at the clock "You better get going Lacus you wouldn't want to keep the Prince waiting". Lacus left the house dressed in a light pink and white dress with her purple cloak and went to meet Kira outside the stable.

* * *

Quietly as she could Lacus crept behind him "Boo!" Kira said as he turned around startling Lacus. As Kira laughed Lacus put her hand on her heart and started breathing normal; she then pretended to glare at him but failed and started to laugh with him.

"Ready to go my lady?" Kira asked offering his arm to her "Of course your highness, shall we?" she requested accepting his arm as they walked into the stable where they saw that two horses were already prepared.

"Here Lacus this one is for you; I call him haro" Kira explained handing the reins over to Lacus; who instantly fell in love with the horse. As she got on the horse a thought came through her mind "Kira will we be accompanied by any guards?" she asked as she pulled up her hood.

Kira looked at her and smiled "Truthfully I really don't like bringing guards around with me, so no we won't bring any. Sides I'm strong enough to protect you" "And I you! Speaking of protecting how is your arm?". "A lot better now" he smiled as they began riding out of the stable.

* * *

Luna walked around the castle grounds bored to death; what will Lacus gone and Murrue busy there was nothing to do. She sighed as she turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Excuse me! I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was walking" she quickly apologized from the ground; she then looked up to see who she had walked into. "Ah it's nothing" Shinn said helping her up.

"Uh pardon me for forgetting my manners Prince Shinn" she said quickly and then turned to leave.

The reason why Shinn was out walking was because he was also bored and had nothing to do. Since Shinn just found Luna he followed her. Luna turned to face him "Are you following me?" she asked putting her hands on her hips "Yeah so?" he admitted in a bored tone "You got a problem with that Lady Lunamaria?"

Luna winced at the title "Can you just call me Luna your highness. That's the way I'd like to be addressed". Shinn smiled "Then you have to address me as Shinn, no 'Your highness' or that stuff" "Deal" Luna agreed smiling. "C'mon let's go sit in the veranda and get some shade; it's getting hot" Shinn said tugging on his collar.

As the couple walked into the veranda they started talking about small stuff about how old they were and there likes and dislikes, they even had a couple of heated debates. Shinn started to realize that he was getting really comfortable with Luna; he never felt that he had to pretend in front of her. Also he felt that she wasn't like other girls who acted really fake around him; it actually seemed that Luna didn't care or think of him any different because he was a prince—secretly he was thankful for that.

After a while of sitting and talking both of them got hungry "Shinn would you like to join me for lunch?" Luna asked. "Uh sure" "Great you'll love my cooking!"

"_Cooking?" _Shinn almost fell out of his chair "You can cook?" "Of course I can!" "Okay what are we waiting for then? Get cooking!" Shinn ordered jokingly. Both of them got up and Luna guided him to there little house.

"Wow this place is so small. Why didn't you guys come live in the castle?" Shinn asked as they walked into the house.

"Because we prefer something like this to call our own; plus we wouldn't want to be a burden" Luna explained putting an apron on "So what would you like?"

* * *

The ride into town was a short ride mostly because Kira knew a short cut; the two didn't spend much time there in the city because Kira had a meeting in the afternoon. "Wow that was fast!" Lacus exclaimed as they pulled into the castle grounds.

Kira smiled "Did you have a good time?" he asked. "Oh yes! Thank you for taking me!" Lacus's face lit up as she thanked him whole heartily. Kira chuckled as they approached the front of the castle they heard a voice "Your highness! Lady Lacus! Your presence is required in the meeting room!" the soldier informed them.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked urgently "We've received some reports; there've been more attacks!"

* * *

**Wow! Kira is so sweet but next chapter we might see his other side, plus we'll bring in some AxC moments soon! **

**R&R pls!**


	3. Quiet Night

**Hey!**

**Wow I've been updating pretty fast…hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any gundam seed/destiny! (Though I would love 2….who wouldn't?)**

**Mathiasosx: Yeah! I've read that story The Great King…it's so good! Also I agree with you I hate how some stories prolong the romance!**

**Pls enjoy **

**The meaning of destiny chapter 3:**

**

* * *

**

Quiet Night

"What happened father?" Kira asked as he stormed in with Lacus following him quietly behind with a worried expression. The king cleared his throat as Kira took a seat beside Shinn and Lacus took one beside Luna.

"We have some reports stating that there have been more bandits attacking some villages in our northern regions and some on our western regions" the King started pointing to the places on the map laid out in front of them.

"Those villages are the ones who border and are closest to the Alliance and Logo's" Murrue acknowledged "How much damage has there been?" she asked.

"The crops have been damaged and people's home are torched." "But what about the civilians? Have doctors and relief been sent?" Lacus spoke up for the first time. Kira looked at Lacus; he could understand how she felt but—"Relief and supplies are being organized and sent as we speak my lady" Durandal informed her. Even though the news was suppose to relief her worry it didn't "And soldiers?" Lacus asked.

"We have sent extra to patrol the borders and to aid the people" Durandal again answered her question. "What leads do we have?" Kira asked "None so far; that's why I am sending you; Kira and Shinn to investigate" the King said. Kira sighed his face was still serious as was Shinn. Lacus looked at Kira and was taken aback by Kira's expression; his face no longer held the same kindness and gentleness as it usually had. "Alright father we will leave immediately" Kira said standing up and started barking out orders.

Luna saw in Shinn's face clouded with anger and seriousness; it bugged her to see him like that.

By early evening everything was ready and the princes were about to leave. "Be careful my sons" the queen told while hugging them. Lacus was worried and wanted to go with Kira but she was ordered to stay and guard the castle with Luna and Murrue.

Kira was about to leave when he spotted her quietly standing in a corner and approached her. "Lacus" he started but she cut him off "Kira, please promise me something" she clasped her hands together; Kira smiled and held her hands in his "Anything" "Promise me that you'll come back Kira….come back to me". Kira looked surprise and then smiled softly "As you wish my lady" he said as he kissed her hand and left. Lacus smiled softly and held the hand that he kissed close to her heart.

"We're off" Kira commanded as him and his soldiers left the castle grounds. Luna who stood behind Lacus murmured "Shinn" to herself.

* * *

That night the girls slowly and quietly walked back to there house deep in thought.

"What's wrong with you two?" Murrue asked with concern during dinner that night "You're both so quiet".

"It's nothing" Luna assured while Lacus said "We're fine…just a little worried" she mumbled the last part to herself but Murrue heard it. "Worried? About who?" she asked with curiosity both Lacus and Luna looked a down with a small blush dusting there face.

"Oh I see now both of you are worried about the princes" Murrue said understandingly "Don't worry both of them will be fine!" "I know but—

I still can't help" Lacus sighed "I just hope they both return home soon" Luna said.

Murrue started to giggle "Both of you girls sound like house wives worrying about your husband!" Lacus and Luna's head shot up instantly while there faces were bright red "WHAT?" "It's true" Murrue shrugged.

"We do not!" Luna defended hotly. "Sure" Murrue said disbelievingly while rolling her eyes "It's true!" Lacus spoke up "We don't sound like house wives!"

After dinner the girls sat outside and enjoyed the nighttime breeze. Lacus started to sing softly:

_In this quiet night,_

_I'm waiting for you,_

_Forgetting the past, and dreaming of you. _

_Time passes by,_

_And memories fade._

_But time can't erase, the love that we've made._

_And the stars in the sky,_

_That I wish upon, _

_Can't bring you back to my side,_

_Though you're not here with me _

_I dream of the day we'll meet again. _

_Hold me close_

_So deep in you're heart._

_I will find you,_

_No matter where I have to go,_

_And dream of me._

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars that lead._

_Into the quiet night. _

"That was lovely!" a voice said. The three girls turned to see Queen Via approaching them "Your majesty!" the girls bowed "Oh please you don't have to be so formal now!" she giggled.

"If I may be so bold as to ask your majesty, but what are you doing here? And unguarded?" Luna asked.

"Well I was taking a walk and then I heard a lovely voice and followed it—

I don't really see any danger. Besides this is my home" she replied. "Ah Queen Via, what a lovely surprise" Murrue exclaimed coming out of the house to greet the queen. "Murrue how are you?" "I'm fine and what about you?" "Truth be told I'm a bit worried about my boys—that was why I was taking a walk and heard Lacus's lovely voice" Queen Via confessed.

"I see everyone seems to be worried" Murrue said. "What do you mean?" Via asked taking a seat on the bench while Murrue poured some tea for her "Well Lacus is worried about prince Kira, and Luna is concerned about prince Shinn" "Murrue!" both Lacus and Luna gasped.

The queen chuckled "I see; it seems that my boys have been busy with our guests. And I must say I'm proud of there choice" the queen winked at the girls.

* * *

"Mu how far until we reach?" Kira asked alert as ever even after riding all night.

"Not far kid" Mu reported. "That's good" Shinn sighed "The sun's about to rise!" he yawned quietly. After riding for another two hours Kira spotted the village "We're here" he sighed as they stopped at the front of the village.

Shinn and Mu started shouting out orders; while Kira went to talk to the people.

"It was horrible prince Kira!" one women gasped as she retold her nightmare to Kira. Kira took his time to visit each family to hear there stories and to offer what little comfort he could. As he was talking to one family the elderly man asked him "Who do you think could have done this? Bandits alone couldn't have done it" "You're right" Kira agreed thoughtfully but didn't answer the man question.

Kira was thoughtful for a moment 'We need the right proof to link this to Logo's' he was snapped out of thought when he heard Shinn call him "Kira! Come quickly"

As Kira moved towards Shinn he was stunned at the sight "Wha—what is this?" he asked the sight before his had shaken him up a bit. There in front of him lay some of the soldiers posted in the village and Logo's soldiers—all dead. Kira lowered his head and his expression darkened "Logo's!" Shinn growled as he clenched his fists. "This is all the proof we need" Kira started to say quietly "We tried to walk on the path of peace but if innocent people keep dying we have no choice but to take up military stance…It's people like them who make everyone's lives so difficult! I won't rest until I have an answer from Logo's!" Kira declared. Shinn nodded "Bring forth a messenger! I have a request for the King!"

* * *

It was a little after mid night when Lacus heard someone knocking on the front door 'Who could that be?' she thought getting out of bed. As she opened her room door she met up with Murrue; both of them walked down stairs and opened the front door "Yes?" Murrue asked "Lady Murrue! You along with lady Lacus and lady Lunamaria are to meet the King in the throne room immediately; we've received word from prince Kira" the guard explained "Kira!" Lacus gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "Lacus go get Luna" Murrue ordered firmly as Lacus slipped up stairs to get Luna.

"Your majesties! Is this all true?" Murrue called as they entered the throne room "Yes lady Murrue; we have received word from Prince Kira and Prince Shinn—the situation is worse than we thought" the King started "What does the message contain?" Lacus asked quickly hoping Kira was alright.

"The prince has requested for our borders with Logo's and the Alliance to be strengthened; also we have call forth an emergency meeting with all the lords." The king explained.

"What can we do?" Luna asked "Lady Murrue I would wish for your team to do patrols in the city and also start training new soldiers and also report to me directly."

"Yes your majesty!" the girls and Murrue said in unison "Furthermore Lady Murrue I also want your team or one person from your team to come to the council meetings; we could use your insights" the king requested.

Murrue looked at the king and replied "Lacus will be our representative; she is a great mediator". Lacus's face was emotionless "Lady Lacus what say you?" Durandal asked.

"I accept" Lacus told them "Excellent the first meeting will be held next week when all the lords arrive. Also both princes are arriving in a couple of day; you may return home" the king dismissed them.

* * *

After couple of days Kira and Shinn were ordered to come home. 'What are we going to do now; no one wants a war to break out' Kira thought while riding.

'But still there has to be a reason why there were Logo's soldiers….could it have been that they were trying to help us? Or…..were they renegade soldiers?' Kira's mind was spinning he could see any logic in the attacks 'Maybe Logo's was not to blame?...but then who?'.

As they arrived in the castle Kira, Mu and Shinn walked up to the meeting room where they rushed in and reported what they found out.

"We are meeting up with all the lords in a couple of days" the King told Kira and Shinn. "Then what? We need to think of a solution to calm the people down." Shinn inquired "That is why we have increased security all around the nation" Durandal informed them "But still—" Kira was cut off by the king "We shall talk about this more tomorrow; for now get some rest".

After the king had dismissed everyone Lacus had started to exit the room when she heard a voice call her "Lacus" she turned to see Kira coming up to her; she brightened up instantly "Kira! I'm so happy that you've returned safe" she told him.

"Yeah uh Lacus can we talk privately in my study?" Kira asked her putting his hand behind his head; a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Alright?" she replied a bit confused but didn't' question further as they walked into his study.

Lacus then began to realize that she was alone in a room with Kira "Kira is something the matter?" she asked with concern; Kira was certainly acting weird.

"Yeah I'm fine….it's just" Kira started as he walked up to Lacus "It's just that I…"

* * *

Ok I'll leave it at that! R&R pls!


	4. Surprising Proposal

**Hey Lacus Yamato here!**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter I wrote 4 Never mess with me; I promise the next will be better! **

**Pls enjoy **

**The meaning of destiny Chapter 4:**

* * *

Surprising Proposal

"I refuse!" a young girl cried "Why would you do that? Why even agree? The king is not my father you are!"

"Cagalli! That is enough" Lord Uzumi boomed shutting the young blond up "It's not fair" Cagalli whimpered.

Her father expression softened "I know but what can we do? We must show the people of ZAFT that all the lords are there to support them and to protect them; we can't show them that all we do is bicker. This is the reason why you must wed Lord Zala's son" he explained "In addition to your marriage Kira and Shinn must be wed soon as well".

"But they get to choose!" Cagalli argued "You did as well!" "No I didn't" "Yes you did; I gave you a choice between lord Serian son and Zala's and you said 'I'd rather marry Zala then that idiot!'" her father told her a bit smugly.

Cagalli knew that she had lost and kept quiet. Lord Uzumi recognized that the only way to make her listen was to beat her at her own game; as the lady retreated back to her room Mana silently giggled 'So that's where she gets her stubbornness from!'

"Mana please make sure my daughter things are packed we are to be leaving shortly" the lord ordered. Mana bowed and left.

* * *

"Yeah I'm fine….it's just" Kira started as he walked up to Lacus "It's just that I…."

"Prince Kira!" a voice called as the owner of it ran into the princes' study.

"L-lady Flay" Kira stuttered her name in shock; he quickly got over it and sighed in annoyance.

"Oh prince Kira! It's been such a while sine I last saw you!" Flay blushed totally ignoring Lacus who was shocked. "You there please leave my prince and I alone!" Flay ordered pointing to Lacus.

"You have no authority over me" Lacus told her "But I must be on my way anyways; good day Kira" she continued and bowed leaving the room—her face portrayed no emotion. "Lacus!" Kira cried as he tried to grab her arm but Flay held him back.

"C'mon my lord my father awaits an audience with you" Flay informed him dragging poor Kira to meet with her father. Since Kira was a gentleman he didn't do anything 'Lacus' he thought sadly.

As they got to the room George Alstar stood up "Ah your highness so glad you could make it" 'I didn't have a choice' Kira thought bitterly.

"So lord Alstar you wished to speak to me about something?" Kira asked "Yes my lord; I don't know if you have heard but; the king wants to strengthen the ties between each state of ZAFT" Lord Alstar started. Kira nodded he knew of Cagalli's marriage and knew that he was next.

"Yes I know" "First I want to congratulate the engagement of your dear cousin Lady Cagalli the Alstar family and the whole our state wishes her a happy life with her fiancée."

"I thank you for your kind words" Kira replied 'Geez GET ON WITH IT!' Flay thought impatiently giving Kira a sweet smile.

"Any way since you know all about this I would like you to wed my daughter Flay" the lord told Kira. Kira's face was emotionless for a moment; he knew that Flay was not the person he wanted to marry.

"Lord Alstar I am flattered" Kira begin "But I cannot accept" he stated firmly. Flay was enraged but kept quiet and George Alstar's smile fell "I see". "It's not like I don't want to marry Lady Flay but I have someone else in mind" Kira explained getting up "Please excuse me I must be on my way".

When Kira left Flay threw a big fit "Now calm down Flay!" her father ordered "We must find out who this person is and take her out!"

* * *

Kira ran all over the castle looking for Lacus all day long; he stopped to take a rest on the seat of the window but then he heard a lovely voice:

_Beneath a veil of starry skies,_

_As cold as winter darkest night_

_It's there you sleep, silent and deep_

_You're all alone. _

Kira stood up and looked out the window the voice was coming from Lacus! She was sitting in the veranda staring at the stars and singing; he ran outside.

_A single prayer soft melody,_

_Across the lonely silent fields;_

_A little light begins to shine it shines on and on._

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed_

_You laugh like a child happy and care free._

_It's all familiar and yet so far; that's the future promise to you and me._

_One day on a green and shining morn,_

_One day we will finally make it through_

_Cause in this world so dark with—_

"Lacus!" a familiar voice called her; Lacus turned to see Kira running up the veranda steps.

Kira now stood directly in front of Lacus "Kira?" she asked. Kira took a step forward and held Lacus in an embrace "I…..I love you Lacus" he confessed "I know that we've only known each other for a little while but….there's something that I don't know….." Kira tried to find his words "You mean the world to me; and after visiting the villages I've now realized that".

Lacus was shocked "Kira" she said slowly still in his embrace. "My mother always told me don't marry someone who you can live with; marry someone who you cannot live without. Now is the time where I am being forced to marry soon…and I…I don't want to lose you!" Kira took a deep breath "So Lacus will you promise me….as I will you….that you will always be by my side".

Lacus was quiet "Kira I promise" was all she said. Kira was overjoyed to hear that he hugged her again "Thank you saying that means so much". Both of them turned to watch the stars together and enjoy the wonderful moment.

* * *

The next morning as Kira was walking through the gardens he heard a voice call him "KIRA!" he turned to see Cagalli running up to him; Kira smiled and opened his arms wide as he caught the girl and pulled her into an embrace. "Cagalli boy am I glad you're here" "That's a first!" she sniffed "So how's you and the honey?" Kira asked knowing he had hit a nerve

"I HAVEN'T MET HIM YET YOU JERK!" she yelled trying to get out of Kira's embrace so she could hit him—unfortunately for her Kira was able to overpower her easily.

"Don't worry Cagalli! Lord Zala son is my best friend; I know he will treat you well but if not…I'll kill him" Kira said the last part darkly; he adored his cousin and was always protective of her.

"Why wait till he does something? Why not now?" Cagalli joked, Kira laughed and commented as he looked at what she was wearing "Well my dear cousin you look well; and I see that you still have your rank as captain".

Cagalli sniffed "Father maybe able to get me married but he can't take away my sword or my skills" she gripped her sword: Akatsuki. "You're right about that" Kira said as he took her sword "Kira where's your blade? Freedom?" Cagalli asked. "In my room" "Oh where's Shinn?"

Kira simply pointed up; as Cagalli looked up she knew what he meant: Shinn was still asleep. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Cagalli asked as she started climbing the vines that lead to Shinn's room. Kira chuckled and followed closely behind.

As they reached Shinn's window they jumped onto his balcony and walked up to the door; Kira turned the knob and found that the door was unlocked. The two cousins approached Shinn's room quietly and initiated there plan: Cagalli and Kira jumped on the bed yelling 'Wake up!'

The poor raven haired boy was surprised and fell off of his bed, the three cousins looked at each other and started to laugh "This reminds me of when we were kids!" Cagalli laughed at the memory.

Cagalli turned her head and gasped out in delight as she ran and jumped out of the window "LACUS!"

* * *

Lacus was taking a morning walk when she heard her name being called "LACUS!" she turned quickly to see her best friend Cagalli; Lacus smiled brightly "Cagalli!" she ran to hug her blond friend as she touched the ground.

"Is Luna here too?" Cagalli asked "Yes! She is. Oh my dear friend how are you?" "I'm great and you?" the girls started to chat and walk off leaving a confused Kira and Shinn.

The boys looked at one another "How do they know each other?" Shinn asked "Beats me" Kira shrugged. Shinn then glared at Kira "Why did you guys wake me up?"

Before Kira could answer they heard a third voice "You were never much of a morning person Shinn". The two boys turned to see Athrun leaning on the frame of the door. "Shut it Zala!" Shinn retorted pulling the covers over his face while muttering how it was too early to see Zala's face.

"Athrun how have you been?" Kira asked as his friend came in the room and sat on a chair; Athrun shrugged "Not bad; only a little tired from the trip here"

"Hey Zala heard about your engagement to MY cousin" Shinn said from under the covers "You better not hurt her" Kira warned "Physically and mentally" Shinn added "Or else we'll be on your case"

Athrun simply laughed.

* * *

"You know Cagalli" Luna started "I hear that Lord Athrun Zala is a bit of a flirt"

After Cagalli and Lacus found Luna they went to the house to have some tea and make up for time lost.

"Is that so?" Cagalli said "He better change his ways before we get married" "You better be careful Cagalli; and remember to tell us everything" Lacus advised her "I know, I promise; well on a happier note I get do patrol with you two" Cagalli smiled.

"Yeah" Luna said "And this time I'll win the race!" "Nu-uh" Cagalli started to protest "She's right Luna….I'll win!" Lacus giggled.

"No what! Let's settle this right here right now!" Cagalli said standing up "I agree!" Luna accepted the three friends knew what each other was talking about. "We should get Murrue to watch us; just to make it official" Lacus put in. "Yeah!"

"Did I hear my name being called?" Murrue smiled and walked up to the girls "Ah Murrue!" Cagalli hugged her "Can you be our judge for our little race?" Lacus asked. Murrue smiled "Sure"

"Alright the rules are simply the first one to do a full lap around the castle wins; and girls I want this to be a clean race" Murrue explained.

"You heard her Cagalli" Luna told her; Cagalli just stuck out her tongue

"On your mark… Get set… go!"

The three girls ran like the wind; just like they did when they were little. Having small races like this were how they trained to become faster, Cagalli remembered.

Cagalli was tie with Luna for the lead.

"You're going down Hawke!" "Says you Attha!" as the two girls were fighting they seemed to have forgotten about Lacus "See ya later girls!" Lacus giggled as she ran a head of them. Luna and Cagalli we shocked "What? Get back here!" they yelled and ran after Lacus.

As they were about to make the last turn around the corner the girls were tied. Cagalli, Luna and Lacus were too immersed in the race that they forgot to look where they were going and crashed right into three people.

"I'm sorry!" the girls apologized quickly. As they opened there eyes they found out that they were on top of the people who they had crashed into.

Lacus was on top of Kira, Luna was on top of Shinn and Cagalli was on top of Athrun. Each girl had a profound blush on their face; and quickly got off of the boys.

"Cagalli what were you guys doing?" Kira asked brushing himself off. "Why blame me?" the blond argued putting her hands on her hips. "So you're Cagalli" Athrun said examining her as he walked up to her. "So what's it to you?" Cagalli answered back; "You know it's not polite to talk to your fiancé like that". Cagalli made a face "My what?"

Kira stepped up to Cagalli and explained "Cagalli this is lord Zala son Athrun Zala". Cagalli simply gave a quiet 'oh' and blushed 'The rumors didn't do any justice; he's quite handsome' she admitted to her self, with a small blush crawling on her face.

Athrun smiled "Pleased to meet you my lady" he grabbed her hand and kissed it. 'No wonder he's a flirt! Looks like those rumors were true' Cagalli thought stiffly; then she smiled as an idea came into her head. "Thank you lord Zala" she said and swiftly drew back her hand and made a break for the finish line leaving a surprised Athrun.

"That cheater!" Luna yelled as she tried to go after Cagalli but Shinn grabbed her arms and held her to him while he was laughing "Run Cagalli!" "Love you Shinn!" she thanked him.

"Let go of me" Luna yelled as she struggled against Shinn who was pulling her away to some where else "Shinn! Let go of me! Or else" "Or else what? Doesn't look like you can do much" Shinn told her. "Why you— little". Shinn cut her off by turning her around and hugging her. "Be careful now Luna" he told her letting her go and laughing. Luna stood there blushing 'What….THAT IDIOT WAS TEASING ME!' she thought and stormed off after him.

* * *

That night there was a ball to honor the lords who came. Cagalli was sitting with her friends and talking; telling them about what had happened during the first dance.

"Ooh it just makes my blood boil! When I think about what that idiot said" Cagalli ranted "He was trying to make a move on me! Right in front of my parents!"

"Hmm….you're in a difficult place" Luna commented "Speaking of difficult where is Shinn?"

"Why Luna! I never thought you had something for him" Cagalli mock gasped. "Shut it!" "Yes ma'am!" Cagalli saluted then stopped laughing "Oh no here he comes!" she hissed Luna looked to see Athrun coming "If I hide you, you help me get back at Shinn" Luna said "Deal" Cagalli agreed disappearing with Luna. Lacus just shook her head and played along with the girls.

"Lady Lacus, have you seen Cagalli?" Athrun asked "I just saw here a minute ago"

Lacus smiled "She just left with Lady Luna" "Oh I see then sorry to have disturbed you" he said and left. Cagalli and Luna were hiding behind the curtain behind Lacus's chair. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you" Cagalli mimicked him as she got out of the hiding place "Thank you guys I owe you one!"

Kira looked at Lacus and asked her to dance; which she agreed to; and Shinn dragged Luna off somewhere. During this time Cagalli made a break for the gardens outside.

She sighed then smiled in victory 'Ha he won't find me here' she thought then as if someone had read her mind she heard "And you must've been thinking that I wouldn't have found you here"

Cagalli turned around to see Athrun approaching her "Don't you think it's time to end our little game?" he asked. "Whatever do you mean lord Zala?" Cagalli asked as if she were "confused".

Athrun smiled and said "Hiding from me and then playing that you don't know what I'm talking about"

Before Cagalli could retort he grabbed her waist and moved his face closer to hers "And now my lady; you must face punishment for hiding from me" Athrun whispered closing in. Cagalli out of no where just snapped; she pushed Athrun and yelled "This isn't the last of me Zala!"

The surprised Athrun yelped in shock and fell down. "Don't even try to take advantage of me just because I am a woman" Cagalli finished and started to walk away.

Athrun laughed and called to her "You're not _just a woman_ you're my wife!"

Cagalli hissed in frustration and continued walking away; leaving Athrun laughing on the ground; he was really amused with her.

"Well Cagalli Yula Attha; I'm not going down with out a fight…and it seems that neither are you" he smirked. As Athrun started to get up he heard Cagalli scream "Oh my god!"

* * *

**Well that's all for now!**

**Pls r&r!**


	5. Shocking Surprises

**Hi! **

**K we kinda changed the rating to M just to be safe~ :P **

**Sorry! I didn't update sooner! I've been kinda busy!**

**Any ways pls enjoy chapter 5:**

* * *

Shocking Surprises

"Oh my god! Lord Durandal!"

"Cagalli!" Kira and Lacus gasped as they heard her scream and they ran to find her.

"Cagalli what's wrong!" Athrun asked as he ran up to her "What about lord Durandal?" he questioned her; Cagalli mutely pointed to Durandal and stated "I-I think he's dead"

Athrun looked at Cagalli and then at Durandal; who looked pale and wasn't breathing. "Cagalli what's wrong?" Kira asked as he and Lacus approached her and Athrun. As Cagalli saw Kira she got up and ran up to him; Kira quickly embraced her while softly trying to calm down the crying Cagalli. Even though Athrun knew Kira was her cousin; he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Cagalli would run up to Kira like that but not him—"Oh Kira! As I was walking to go back into the castle I saw Lord Durandal just drop down! He wouldn't respond to when I called to him" Cagalli said in between sobs.

"It's alright Cagalli everything will be alright" Kira tried to comfort her. Soon there was a small crowd forming around them. "Kira what's the matter?" the King asked; Kira cleared his throat "It seems that the good Lord Durandal has….died suddenly". The crowd gasped "Please everyone I need everyone to clear this area for our knights to investigate" Kira continued "I also would like to speak to anyone who has information into what happened. C'mon Cagalli, Lacus let's go" he finished walking away with the girls.

* * *

"Kira; can I go to my room? I'm alright now" Cagalli informed him trying to free the grasp Kira had on her shoulders; Kira simply smiled and shook his head.

"Why?" complained the blonde lady "Is it really a problem if we go for a pleasant stroll?" Kira countered "Right after someone just collapsed in front of me yah right!" she sniffed.

Soon after the trio reached Lacus's house. "Well I better get going. Good night Kira, Cagalli; I'll see you in the morning" Lacus waved.

"Yeah I hope we can get this mess fix as quickly as possible" Cagalli sighed; Kira nodded "Yes; good night Lacus" the brunette smiled and left. Lacus walking into her house and sighed; as she walked into her room a thought hit her and she smiled 'Oh Kira! He was planning to take me home but made it look like he wasn't. Silly boy' she giggled.

* * *

"Cagalli I want you to tell me everything" Kira said as he looked her in the eye. The blonde sighed "As I was walking into the castle I saw Lord Durandal just…..just drop. Then I checked to see if he was alright; when I saw that he wasn't breathing I screamed for help. What else do you want to know?"

Kira sighed and looked at the time it was already three in the morning. "Something doesn't seem right" Shinn commented; Kira and Cagalli looked at him: there question clearly written on their faces "I mean how can someone just drop dead like that?" "It could have been due to a heart attack" Kira countered "We can't rule that out until the doctors finish examine the body" "But think about it for a sec; Lord Durandal was more healthier than the three of us combine! Why would all of a sudden his heart just give out? And especially at a time like this? The timing had to be too perfect!" Shinn explained.

Cagalli gasped "Are you saying that someone _planned _this?" "That's exactly what I'm saying" Shinn nodded. "Do you know what this will mean if it is true? We could have a full blown civil war and to top it of the Alliance will be waiting to strike the kingdom!" Kira put in worriedly "We must not tell a single soul about this. Do you two understand? Also I think that we should do a private investigation into this matter. We need to keep a close eye on the lords; tomorrow we will discuss the plan in more detail" he ordered. Shinn and Cagalli nodded "Whatever we find we only report to each other"

* * *

The next morning after breakfast the three cousins excused themselves and went into Kira's study.

"The possible threat of civil war just gives me the chills" Cagalli remarked taking a seat on the couch beside Kira "Yeah" he agreed. In front of them were pens, maps, and paper; Shinn glanced at Kira "What's up with all this stuff?" "We need to plan out what we are going to do and divide up the mission" Kira explained.

"Kira" Cagalli called him thoughtfully "I've been thinking; could the death of lord Durandal be linked to the bandits? And the civil unrest?" she finished. Kira thought about that for a moment "We can't rule that out" he said slowly "So what—" Shinn was interrupted by Luna and Lacus.

"My lords! We have terrible news!" Luna gasped "What is it?" Kira asked sharply "Lord Durandals body is missing!" Lacus answered. At that moment Kira, Cagalli and Shinn froze; shock and terror filled there eyes.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Cagalli asked "He's dead! Dead people can't just get up and walk! Reason why: it's because they're dead!"

"When the coroner was going to start the autopsy on Lord Durandal the body wasn't there" Lacus filled in. "The king wishes to see you all right away" Luna told them "Please go on a head of us; we'll be right there" Cagalli dismissed the two girls.

"This is bad Kira! Bad!" Cagalli said shaking her head "Our key clue gone". They headed out of the door Kira sighed and put his arm around Cagalli's shoulders "Kira" "You shouldn't look so worried especially in uniform; what will the soldiers think" he told her reassuringly. Cagalli nodded and put on a brave face but stayed close in Kira's semi embrace.

* * *

As soon as they reached the throne room the king wasted no time explaining the situation to the three. During the whole meeting the three cousins kept there plan a secret from the rest.

"It was said that Lord Durandal's body went missing at nine o clock this morning when the coroner went to perform the autopsy" the king stated. "Has anyone questioned the coroner?" Shinn asked feeling that his suspicion might be right.

"Yes" the king answered "Commander Jule questioned him". All of a sudden someone burst in the room "Your majesties! One of our corners' Rey is missing!" the coroner gasped.

"What? What do you mean?" The king inquired with a booming voice. "Let's go investigate" Kira whispered to him; Cagalli over heard and nodded her head.

"Your majesties please excuse Shinn, Cagalli and I" Kira informed "What's the reason of bringing Cagalli?" Athrun asked before the king could speak, Cagalli glared at him but he just returned it with a sweet smile "She's not feeling well" Kira lied smoothly "But she looks fine" Athrun added "My stomach is hurting" Cagalli lied clutching her stomach.

"C'mon Cagalli let's go" Kira told her draping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her with him as they left the throne room. "My apologizes for interrupting your majesty" Athrun apologized. During the whole meeting Athrun couldn't help but feel a little disturbed that his fiancée didn't have time with him but stood by Kira's side and was always with him. Was he jealous? 'No it can't be! Who would what to be jealous of her?' he thought shaking his head.

* * *

"Er the nerve of him! I don't need him to question every action I take!" Cagalli fumed as they walked down the hall. "I'll talk to him about that later" Shinn assured her "Now c'mon we have to" Shinn was cut off by a girl's voice "Kira!"

The trio groaned knowing fully well who it was—Lady Fllay "Oh boy!" Cagalli whispered turning around and glaring at Fllay; Cagalli at this point was not in a good mood "What. Do. You. Want?" she asked trying not to do anything rash. From the first time Cagalli met Fllay she couldn't stand her.

Fllay ignored Cagalli and walked past her right up to Kira "Your Highness I demand an explanation! I am truly hurt by the way you flat out refused me! And my father proposal! Am I not worth you? If it's something that I should change you know I'll change to fit your lifestyle. So please answer me" she requested in a tone which made Cagalli want to strangle her.

Kira sighed and looked away; all of a sudden his eyes widened in shock "No!"

* * *

**Ok im gonna leave it at that….possibly next week I'll have another chapter 4 never mess with me!**

**Thank u and Pls R&R!**


	6. Priorities

**Hey! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny!**

**Pls. Enjoy chapter 6:**

* * *

**Priorities **

"Kira what's wrong?" Cagalli asked returning to his side "It can't be!" Kira mumbled grabbing Cagalli by the arm and Shinn by the collar "Come with me now!" he commanded.

Neither Shinn nor Cagalli argued with him and allowed Kira to drag them to his study leaving a confused and angry Fllay.

* * *

"Kira tell us what's the matter" Shinn requested angrily after being shoved into the study.

Kira smiled at him and said "I was just saving us….well mostly me from torture" he continued.

"All jokes aside we really need to get a move on in this investigation. We need to have a nation wide search for the missing coroner Rey. Cagalli I need you to accompany Shinn and I when we leave to start the search" Cagalli nodded "Consider it already done" "Good. We'll have Mu and most of our forces stay here to protect the castle; we'll also need Lacus and Luna.." Kira was cut off by Cagalli "What about Murrue?" "She can keep Mu company" Shinn smirked "Shh!" Kira hissed.

Just then they heard the door open; in came the King, Lord Attha, Lord Zala and Athrun.

The three cousins hid there work and pretended to be in a deep conversation "Ah Kira, Shinn, Cagalli" the King acknowledged them "How are you feeling my lady?" Athrun asked fully well knowing that she was faking a little while ago. Cagalli put on a stiff smile and replied "Yes I feel fine….lord Zala" "That's good; but now we have a matter to discuss" the king said.

Everyone in the room listened "We believe that due to the current situation we are in the lords and I believe that Athrun and Cagalli's marriage should be within a weeks' time" Lord Attha spoke. There was a cry from Cagalli but she quickly schooled her expression and her face reflected no emotion.

Athrun already knew; after all it was his idea to make the wedding earlier than planned. Cagalli was mad, now all their plans were ruined because of that idiot! But she couldn't speak out; not this time.

Kira was surprised but he knew there was nothing he could do to help his dear cousin. At the moment he and Shinn had to worry if they were next!

"Kira, Shinn" the king started but before he could finish Kira spoke up "Father I have chosen a bride" Kira stated.

The king was shocked "You have? Is it lady Alstair?" "No it is Lacus" Kira announced trying to hide his annoyance. "Lady Lacus? But why?" the king asked "You may not question him!" came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Queen Via walk in the room "Mother" Shinn and Kira whispered. "Kira is a man and I agree with his choice" the queen smiled warmly at her son "Shinn have you found someone?" she asked gently. A blush appeared on Shinn's face; as he turned his head he saw Luna walking down the hall and blurted out "Lunamaria".

Everyone was quietly thinking, the king finally broke the silence "Then the weddings will be a week from now" "Please excuse me" Kira asked standing up and exiting the room.

* * *

Lacus was sitting under a tree enjoying the shade and a quiet moment when she saw Kira rushing up to her.

"Lacus" he panted his cheeks red; Lacus giggled a little bit "Yes Kira?" "Will you marry me?" he breathed out.

* * *

"Cagalli wait!" Athrun called out to the speed walking Cagalli; as soon as Kira left she ran out of the room.

Athrun walked up and grabbed onto her arm "Hey wait!" "What do you want?" Cagalli barked turning around to glare at him. Athrun smiled and leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Cagalli was shocked but slowly melted into the kiss; after a couple of seconds they ended it. "See you at the altar" Athrun whispered.

* * *

"Shinn were you calling me?" Luna asked as she walked into Shinn's private study. Shinn cleared his throat but nothing came out; this surprised Luna usually that boy had a comment about anything.

"Luna" he started out slowly "I…I have to ask you something" "Well what is it?" Luna giggled hearing him stutter. Shinn took a deep breath 'I can do this' he thought and stepped forward.

"Okay seriously Shinn what's the matter?" she asked getting a bit worried; this was not normal and she was feeling a little nervous as she saw him walk towards her. Shinn looked her straight in the eye and got on one knee while revealing a diamond ring.

Luna gasped as she heard him say "Lunamaria will you marry me?"

* * *

Lacus was shocked 'Did I….am I dreaming?' she thought pinching herself. "K-Kira…..I accept" she agreed smiling. Kira sighed a sigh of relief and slipped down onto the ground.

"Though I am curious….where did this come from?" she asked taking a seat beside him as Kira started to explain the meeting.

Lacus gasped "So Cagalli and Luna are…?" "Yes" Kira answered nodding his head.

* * *

The dark figure smirked and turned to face the man before him. "So one week. I can't wait to attend the wedding; invitation or no" "The kingdom will be ours in no time" his partner exclaimed "Notify Logo's and the Alliance…See you soon Kira Yamato!"

* * *

**Ok I'll leave it at that! Sorry it was short! R&R!...**


	7. Celebrating what is yet to be celebrated

HEYY! Lacus Yamato here!

**Just a heads up this is a long chapter!**

**Anyways I'll probably have the next chapter of NMWM up soon **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any gundam seed/destiny!**

**Pls enjoy chapter 7: **

* * *

Celebrating what is yet to be celebrated

Four; the new thing Cagalli hated, reason why: there were only four days left until the wedding—_her _wedding. Cagalli shuddered at the thought; well technically it wasn't only her wedding but still; Cagalli sighed as she went to her temporary room. It was a nice small bright room with a big window and a nice soft comfy bed; the reason she and Lacus and Luna were stuck in a small cottage was because the brides and grooms weren't supposed to see each other until the wedding day. "Good god!" she sighed "Something the matter Cagalli?" Lacus asked popping out behind Cagalli. "Lacus aren't you…uh aren't you….no…um" Cagalli struggled for words "Are you really ready to get married? I mean….You're one hell of a lucky girl".

Lacus gave Cagalli an innocent but thoughtful look "I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for marriage but…Kira needs me….and I need him. So I guess it's alright" "See that's why you're lucky! I'm marrying the prince of all players!" Cagalli gasped. "Aw c'mon Cagalli he's not that bad" Luna put in coming out of her room.

"Not…not…..Why you! Whose side are you on anyways?" Cagalli exclaimed then sighed as she spotted the white wedding dress hanging by the dresser—_her _wedding dress. The room all of a sudden got gloomy "Uh guys why don't we stop talking about the wedding and let's bake something!" Lacus said trying to brighten up the mood.

Cagalli smiled a bit 'Well if I'm given this last chance…I might as well enjoy my freedom' "Alright as long as we never ever put Luna to shell the nuts! Last time she did my cake had more shells than nuts" Cagalli said poking Luna's stomach. "Hey! Fine then" Luna sniffed "But I get to lick the bowl!" Lacus told them. The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'Will I ever get this chance to be like this again?'.

* * *

Three. Three days left.

Kira whistled as he walked into Shinn's study; to see the poor boy drowned in work. Kira patted Shinn on the back "Don't worry bro! Happy times are coming soon!" Kira laughed. Shinn turned towards Kira "Aren't you-" Shinn was cut off by Kira giving him a deadly glare that meant shut up or I'll kill you. Kira soon returned to a bright smile and marched off the close the door; Kira sighed as he dropped on a chair "I am worried! I'm worried sick but still people are always around us you have to be a bit more careful when talking about this" Kira chided Shinn.

Shinn stuck out his tongue; Kira chuckled a little "You and Cagalli sure do share the same blood" he laughed.

"Are you ready?" Shinn asked Kira hesitantly "For what marriage? Yeah, Lacus is someone who I truly love" Kira answered. Shinn was quiet and then laughed; Kira looked at him quizzically.

"It's nothing but….I'm wondering what our dear cousin Cagalli is thinking right now" Shinn answered Kira's silent question. "She must be pretty frustrated" Kira smiled "Who's frustrated?" Athrun asked coming in Shinn's study.

"Would it kill you to knock?" Shinn growled. Kira laughed and stood up straight to look Athrun in the eye "Athrun even though you are my best friend; you must remember: blood is thicker than water" Kira told him seriously.

Athrun looked confused "Zala let me dumb it down for you" Shinn started "You break Cagalli's heart we break your face. Understood?" Shinn finished.

"Protective aren't we?" Athrun smirked; "This isn't the time to joke around Athrun!" Shinn exclaimed. Athrun looked serious towards Kira "Don't worry you have my word—" Athrun was cut off by Shinn "How much is that worth?" he asked sarcastically. "Shinn, give him a chance" Kira scolded him "You better protect her" he then put in.

* * *

Two. "Two days left!" Lacus giggled excitedly as she woke up and went to the bathroom.

Two. "Two days left" Luna yawed as she woke up barely conscious; she turned and grabbed the cover putting it over her head. "Two days left until I get married" she thought.

Two. "Two days left" Cagalli sighed sitting up and grabbing her journal to write down her thoughts "Two days left until I have no freedom" she wrote. "Or is it that maybe I'm being a bit to negative?" she wondered aloud taping the pen to her chin.

The morning was bright but the afternoon was hot.

"It's so hot!" Cagalli complained rocking on the hammock with a glass of water, "I know!" Luna agreed beside her. "Oh c'mon! Cheer up you two! It's so nice outside!" Lacus told them cheerfully "Lacus I think….THAT THIS HEAT HAS MADE YOU INSANE!" Cagalli shouted "Nonsense! It's not the heat that's made her crazy, it's her love for our dear prince Kira Yamato! She hasn't seen her beloved in Seven days!" Luna gasped.

Lacus blushed and went into the cottage. Luna and Cagalli looked up "Lacus!" both of the called out "It was just a joke! Please don't take it seriously!" they cried. Lacus came out with the same stoic expression and walked towards the girls on the hammock. "Enjoy!" she smiled while throwing a bucket of ice cold water on them. "Lacus!" Cagalli and Luna gasped; all wet.

Lacus ran inside and locked the door. "Lacus! Open the door!" Cagalli yelled banging on the door "I'll go check on the front door!" Luna said running to the front. "Lacus! Please open up the door!" Luna tried.

* * *

One. One day left!

"The girls will be coming home today or tonight!" Shinn said as he got dressed. As he looked in the mirror Shinn noticed his bed; and blushed "C'mon get a hold of yourself! You can't show Luna that you're a pansy!" Shinn ordered himself.

"Don't worry you don't have to show her; she already knows" Kira teased from the door. Shinn turned to see Kira casually leaning on the frame of his door.

Kira looked at Shinn and could tell the young boy was now seething in anger "Calm down!" Kira said surrendering by putting his hands up in the air as a sigh of peace. "Anyway…." An awkward silence passed the two brothers.

The boy's silence was broken when they heard a kind cheery voice "Knock, knock!" Queen Via said while knocking on the door. "My look at you two….my boys are growing up! Tomorrow you're going be married! I swear it seems like you were born yesterday…and now you're all grown up…" "Mom" Kira whispered slowly. Shinn smiled "Mom you know Kira and I will always be your little babies" "Yeah!" Kira agreed hugging the queen.

"My baby boys" she cried. "Love you mom!" both boys grinned cheekily "Cheer up!" Shinn told her.

* * *

As Athrun walked into the room he was greeted warmly by his mother pouring tea "Mother" he greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"My dear boy! I simply cannot believe that you're going to get married tomorrow!" she started as he said down beside her. "And to a lovely lady; I've personally met with Cagalli she such a strong and kind girl" she finished. Athrun nodded and sipped his tea "She is quite an interesting girl" he smiled. "All of the guest are coming soon" his mom informed him; Athrun's smile fell a bit when he heard the door open. One thing that always made him mad was when his time with his mother was interrupted "Athrun!" a girl voice squealed.

Athrun smiled when he saw the girl "Why hello Meer" he said.

* * *

The sun was about to set when the girls arrived at the castle; instantly they were whisked away to their rooms.

When Kira heard of Cagalli's arrival he couldn't help but run to her room 'Maybe I might just get a glimpse of Lacus' he thought grinning mischievously. "Hey Cagalli welcome back!" Kira sang as he barged in her room, to his disappointment Lacus was not there.

"Kira!" Cagalli cried as she jumped on him and hugged him "I'm so glad to see you!" she continued. Kira smiled "So how's the bride doing?" he asked hugging her back. "How I'm DOING? WELL GUESS!" Cagalli thundered.

"Ah my dear cousin! So glad your back" Shinn grinned waltzing in her room "Why Shinn long time no see eh?" Cagalli asked sarcastically "Hope you prepared for Luna" she finished.

* * *

"Athrun! What do I mean to you now that you'll be a married man tomorrow?" Meer asked turning to look at him. Athrun shrugged "You'll still be Meer" he answered "Athrun!" Meer yelled.

Athrun smiled a very charming smile "You'll still be my friend" he spoke again "Good! Oh and don't forget! I still mean more than her!" Meer sniffed, and glanced over at the clock "Oh I better go; it's getting late. Goodnight Athrun" she said and left.

Athrun yawned; 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day….And a long night' he thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Lacus! Lacus dear wake up!" Murrue said shaking the girl softly; Lacus jumped up "I'm getting MARRIED TODAY!" she cried happily and hugged Murrue. "Your parents would be proud" Murrue told her hugging her tightly.

"C'mon hurry up and eat breakfast and I'll help you get ready" Murrue smiled warmly "Now hurry up! I'll go wake up Luna" she said and left a giggling Lacus.

* * *

A knock came from the door "Cagalli are you awake?" Queen Via asked coming in her room "It's your big day!" the queen squealed hugging the girl. Cagalli smiled "I'm so excited…but" "But?" "How long do I have to wear that?" Cagalli scrunched her nose pointing to her wedding dress.

The queen looked and laughed; Cagalli soon laughed along with her. Queen Via was her mom's sister, but ever since her mother passed away her aunt has been more of a mother figure than an aunt; and Kira and Shinn are more like brothers than cousins.

"Cagalli may I come in?" a sweet voice asked from behind the door; it was Lady Zala. "O-ofcourse!" Cagalli stammered "My Via you're so quick! I swear I just saw you in Kira's room a second ago" Lenore smiled.

* * *

The wedding was to be taken place in the palace gardens. There was flowers everywhere and the altar was right beside the lake. Overhead of the altar was a canopy of flowers.

Kira, Shinn and Athrun stood at the altar waiting for the brides. Athrun looked cool and calm, Kira and Shinn were a little anxious.

"Geez! Calm down guys!" Mwu said feigning anger "It took my ten minutes to get those suits and your sweating in them!" he joked. Kira and Shinn glared at him "I wonder how the girls are doing" Mwu muttered.

* * *

The three girls squealed "YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" they said hugging each other. Each one of them had a faint blush on their cheeks and a happy glint in their eyes.

"One minute to go! You girls ready?" Murrue asked as she Queen Via and Lady Lenore came in the room "You bet!" Luna answered happily. "Shall we?" Cagalli asked looping arms with her friends, the three girls laughed as they marched out of the room head held up high; veil overhead and flowers in hand.

* * *

Kira, Athrun and Shinn were quietly chatting but stopped when they heard loud murmurs and shushes. They all turned and looked at the three brides marching down the aisle; "Wow" Athrun remarked, "Wow's right!" Shinn said, while Kira was speechless. "Lacus" he finally said.

The brides finally reached the altar, each boy took the hand of his bride; and each girl blushed profoundly. Athrun leaned in and whispered to Cagalli "You look beautiful, my lady", Cagalli just shook her head stubbornly.

"Lacus you look amazing" Kira told her a small blush appearing on his cheeks; "Lun-a-a you….you…are….beautiful" Shinn choked out, Luna giggle nervously.

The ceremony took one hour to finish; "I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride" the priest ended. Cagalli sucked in a breath quietly; Athrun smiled and leaned in capturing her lips with his.

Kira grabbed Lacus's waist and pulled her close kissing her sweetly. Shinn shyly reached for Luna's veil and kissed her softly. The audience cheered loudly at the display; the newlywed couples turned to face the crowd. The king, queen and lords and ladies came to congratulate the new couples one by one.

* * *

The reception was as grand as the wedding. It was held in the castles' best and biggest ballroom, guest filed in the room and started to enjoy the party. The announcer caught the people's attention and announced the newlyweds.

"Prince Kira and Princess Lacus"

Lacus was still in her beautiful wedding dress, the dress was long sleeved with a triangular pattern. Kira was dressed in his best uniform with his medals and badges shining brightly.

The crowd was in awe how wonderful the couple looked together; Kira and Lacus walked up to the King and Queen and bowed. The majesties nodded at them and they took a seat; Kira by his father and Lacus by the Queen.

"The new Lord and Lady Zala" the announcer announced.

In now came Cagalli and Athrun; they made it to the King and Queen bowed and took their represented seat. Shinn and Luna were called next.

The king and the lords made speeches followed by the grooms. Then the feast began; there was food that piled up to heaven and music that had everyone on the dance floor.

Lacus, Cagalli and Luna chatted quietly with Murrue, Queen Via and Lady Lenore. Kira approached Lacus and held out his hand "My dear bride may I have this dance?" he asked laughingly. "Of course my lord" Lacus laughed back taking his outstretched hand.

Cagalli leaned in and whispered to Lunamaria "Quick! Now's our chance to make a get away!".

Luna nodded and giggled; both girls quietly left the ballroom unnoticed and went into an empty room.

When they reached the room both girls giggled and collapsed into the chairs "Let's see how long it takes for them to notice that we're gone!" Luna said looking at the clock.

Cagalli snorted "Did you see Athrun and Shinn! I bet they won't notice a thing!" "I know! They were totally surrounded by ladies!" Luna huffed in agreement.

"Hey Luna" Cagalli called out to the magenta headed bride; while a mischievous smile painted her face. "Yeah?" Luna answered "Why don't we have a nice slumber party!" Cagalli suggested the smile never leaving her face. Luna looked puzzled and then it hit her "Oh! Cagalli you're a genius! They're going to be pretty pissed though" Luna agreed the same smile crawling upon her face. "That's exactly what I plan for!" Cagalli responded.

* * *

"Shinn have you seen Cagalli? It's getting late" Athrun asked as he approached the blacked haired boy; Shinn scratched his head "No I was just about to ask you if you've seen Luna" he admitted.

"Looking for your brides?" Athrun's mother asked coming up to the boys. "Yeah have you seen them?" Athrun replied.

Athrun's mom passed him a note; Shinn leaned in and read it. Both boys started to smile.

* * *

**K I'll leave it there**

**R&R pls!**


End file.
